Protein kinases are a family of enzymes that catalyze phosphorylation of proteins, in particular the hydroxyl group of specific tyrosine, serine, or threonine residues in proteins. Protein kinases are pivotal in the regulation of a wide variety of cellular processes, including metabolism, cell proliferation, cell differentiation, and cell survival. Uncontrolled proliferation is a hallmark of cancer cells, and can be manifested by a deregulation of the cell division cycle in one of two ways—making stimulatory genes hyperactive or inhibitory genes inactive. Protein kinase inhibitors, regulators or modulators alter the function of kinases such as cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs), mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK/ERK), glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK3beta), Checkpoint (Chk) (e.g., CHK-1, CHK-2 etc.) kinases, AKT kinases, JNK, and the like. Examples of protein kinase inhibitors are described in WO02/22610 A1 and by Y. Mettey et al., in J. Med. Chem., 46:222-236 (2003).
The cyclin-dependent kinases are serine/threonine protein kinases, which are the driving force behind the cell cycle and cell proliferation. Misregulation of CDK function occurs with high frequency in many important solid tumors. Individual CDK's, such as, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6 and CDK7, CDK8 and the like, perform distinct roles in cell cycle progression and can be classified as either G1S, or G2M phase enzymes. CDK2 and CDK4 are of particular interest because their activities are frequently misregulated in a wide variety of human cancers. CDK2 activity is required for progression through G1 to the S phase of the cell cycle, and CDK2 is one of the key components of the G1 checkpoint. Checkpoints serve to maintain the proper sequence of cell cycle events and allow the cell to respond to insults or to proliferative signals, while the loss of proper checkpoint control in cancer cells contributes to tumorgenesis. The CDK2 pathway influences tumorgenesis at the level of tumor suppressor function (e.g. p52, RB, and p27) and oncogene activation (cyclin E). Many reports have demonstrated that both the coactivator, cyclin E, and the inhibitor, p27, of CDK2 are either over- or underexpressed, respectively, in breast, colon, nonsmall cell lung, gastric, prostate, bladder, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, ovarian, and other cancers. Their altered expression has been shown to correlate with increased CDK2 activity levels and poor overall survival. This observation makes CDK2 and its regulatory pathways compelling targets for the development of cancer treatments.
A number of adenosine 5′-triphosphate (ATP) competitive small organic molecules as well as peptides have been reported in the literature as CDK inhibitors for the potential treatment of cancers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,974, col. 1, line 23—col. 15, line 10 offers a good description of the various CDKs and their relationship to various types of cancer. Flavopiridol (shown below) is a nonselective CDK inhibitor that is currently undergoing human clinical trials, A. M. Sanderowicz et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 16:2986-2999 (1998).

Other known inhibitors of CDKs include, for example, olomoucine (J. Vesely et al., Eur. J. Biochem., 224:771-786 (1994)) and roscovitine (I. Meijer et al., Eur. J. Biochem., 243:527-536 (1997)). U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,305 describes certain pyrazolo[3,4-b]pyridine compounds as CDK inhibitors. An illustrative compound from the '305 patent is:
K. S. Kim et al., J. Med. Chem. 45:3905-3927 (2002) and WO 02/10162 disclose certain aminothiazole compounds as CDK inhibitors.
Another series of protein kinases are those that play an important role as a checkpoint in cell cycle progression. Checkpoints prevent cell cycle progression at inappropriate times, such as in response to DNA damage, and maintain the metabolic balance of cells while the cell is arrested, and in some instances can induce apoptosis (programmed cell death) when the requirements of the checkpoint have not been met. Checkpoint control can occur in the G1 phase (prior to DNA synthesis) and in G2, prior to entry into mitosis.
One series of checkpoints monitors the integrity of the genome and, upon sensing DNA damage, these “DNA damage checkpoints” block cell cycle progression in G1 & G2 phases, and slow progression through S phase. This action enables DNA repair processes to complete their tasks before replication of the genome and subsequent separation of this genetic material into new daughter cells takes place. Inactivation of CHK1 has been shown to transduce signals from the DNA-damage sensory complex to inhibit activation of the cyclin B/Cdc2 kinase, which promotes mitotic entry, and abrogate G.sub.2 arrest induced by DNA damage inflicted by either anticancer agents or endogenous DNA damage, as well as result in preferential killing of the resulting checkpoint defective cells. See, e.g., Peng et al., Science, 277:1501-1505 (1997); Sanchez et al., Science, 277:1497-1501 (1997), Nurse, Cell, 91:865-867 (1997); Weinert, Science, 277:1450-1451 (1997); Walworth et al., Nature, 363:368-371 (1993); and Al-Khodairy et al., Molec. Biol. Cell., 5:147-160 (1994).
Selective manipulation of checkpoint control in cancer cells could afford broad utilization in cancer chemotherapeutic and radiotherapy regimens and may, in addition, offer a common hallmark of human cancer “genomic instability” to be exploited as the selective basis for the destruction of cancer cells. A number of factors place CHK1 as a pivotal target in DNA-damage checkpoint control. The elucidation of inhibitors of this and functionally related kinases such as CDS1/CHK2, a kinase recently discovered to cooperate with CHK1 in regulating S phase progression (see Zeng et al., Nature, 395:507-510 (1998); Matsuoka, Science, 282:1893-1897 (1998)), could provide valuable new therapeutic entities for the treatment of cancer.
Another group of kinases are the tyrosine kinases. Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular). Receptor-type tyrosine kinases are comprised of a large number of transmembrane receptors with diverse biological activity. In fact, about 20 different subfamilies of receptor-type tyrosine kinases have been identified. One tyrosine kinase subfamily, designated the HER subfamily, is comprised of EGFR (HER1), HER2, HERS and HER4. Ligands of this subfamily of receptors identified so far include epithelial growth factor, TGF-alpha, amphiregulin, HB-EGF, betacellulin and heregulin. Another subfamily of these receptor-type tyrosine kinases is the insulin subfamily, which includes INS-R, IGF-IR, IR, and IR-R. The PDGF subfamily includes the PDGF-alpha and beta receptors, CSFIR, c-kit and FLK-II. The FLK family is comprised of the kinase insert domain receptor (KDR), fetal liver kinase-1(FLK-1), fetal liver kinase-4 (FLK-4) and the fms-like tyrosine kinase-1 (flt-1). For detailed discussion of the receptor-type tyrosine kinases, see Plowman et al., DN&P 7(6):334-339, 1994.
At least one of the non-receptor protein tyrosine kinases, namely, LCK, is believed to mediate the transduction in T-cells of a signal from the interaction of a cell-surface protein (Cd4) with a cross-linked anti-Cd4 antibody. A more detailed discussion of non-receptor tyrosine kinases is provided in Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993). The non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases is also comprised of numerous subfamilies, including Src, Frk, Btk, Csk, Abl, Zap70, Fes/Fps, Fak, Jak, Ack, and LIMK. Each of these subfamilies is further sub-divided into varying receptors. For example, the Src subfamily is one of the largest and includes Src, Yes, Fyn, Lyn, Lck, Blk, Hck, Fgr, and Yrk. The Src subfamily of enzymes has been linked to oncogenesis. For a more detailed discussion of the non-receptor type of tyrosine kinases, see Bolen, Oncogene, 8:2025-2031 (1993).
In addition to its role in cell-cycle control, protein kinases also play a crucial role in angiogenesis, which is the mechanism by which new capillaries are formed from existing vessels. When required, the vascular system has the potential to generate new capillary networks in order to maintain the proper functioning of tissues and organs. In the adult, however, angiogenesis is fairly limited, occurring only in the process of wound healing and neovascularization of the endometrium during menstruation. On the other hand, unwanted angiogenesis is a hallmark of several diseases, such as retinopathies, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, age-related macular degeneration, and cancer (solid tumors). Protein kinases which have been shown to be involved in the angiogenic process include three members of the growth factor receptor tyrosine kinase family; VEGF-R2 (vascular endothelial growth factor receptor 2, also known as KDR (kinase insert domain receptor) and as FLK 1); FGF-R (fibroblast growth factor receptor); and TEK (also known as Tie-2).
VEGF-R2, which is expressed only on endothelial cells, binds the potent angiogenic growth factor VEGF and mediates the subsequent signal transduction through activation of its intracellular kinase activity. Thus, it is expected that direct inhibition of the kinase activity of VEGF-R2 will result in the reduction of angiogenesis even in the presence of exogenous VEGF (see Strawn et al., Cancer Res., 56:3540-3545 (1996)), as has been shown with mutants of VEGF-R2 which fail to mediate signal transduction. Millauer et al, Cancer Res., 56:1615-1620 (1996). Furthermore, VEGF-R2 appears to have no function in the adult beyond that of mediating the angiogenic activity of VEGF. Therefore, a selective inhibitor of the kinase activity of VEGF-R2 would be expected to exhibit little toxicity.
Similarly, FGFR binds the angiogenic growth factors aFGF and bFGF and mediates subsequent intracellular signal transduction. Recently, it has been suggested that growth factors such as bFGF may play a critical role in inducing angiogenesis in solid tumors that have reached a certain size. Yoshiji at al., Cancer Research, 57: 3924-3928 (1997). Unlike VEGF-R2, however, FGF-R is expressed in a number of different cell types throughout the body and may or may not play important roles in other normal physiological processes in the adult. Nonetheless, systemic administration of a small molecule inhibitor of the kinase activity of FGF-R has been reported to block bFGF-induced angiogenesis in mice without apparent toxicity. Mohammad et al., EMBO Journal, 17:5996-5904 (1998).
TEK (also known as Tie-2) is another receptor tyrosine kinase expressed only on endothelial cells which has been shown to play a role in angiogenesis. The binding of the factor angiopoietin-1 results in autophosphorylation of the kinase domain of TEK and results in a signal transduction process which appears to mediate the interaction of endothelial cells with peri-endothelial support cells, thereby facilitating the maturation of newly formed blood vessels. The factor angiopoietin-2, on the other hand, appears to antagonize the action of angiopoietin-1 on TEK and disrupts angiogenesis. Maisonpierre et al., Science, 277:55-60 (1997).
The kinase, JNK, belongs to the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) superfamily. JNK plays a crucial role in inflammatory responses, stress responses, cell proliferation, apoptosis, and tumorigenesis. JNK kinase activity can be activated by various stimuli, including the proinflammatory cytokines (TNF-alpha and interleukin-1), lymphocyte costimulatory receptors (CD28 and CD40), DNA-damaging chemicals, radiation, and Fas signaling. Results from the JNK knockout mice indicate that JNK is involved in apoptosis induction and T helper cell differentiation.
Pim-1 is a small serine/threonine kinase. Elevated expression levels of Pim-1 have been detected in lymphoid and myeloid malignancies, and recently Pim-1 was identified as a prognostic marker in prostate cancer. K. Peltola, “Signaling in Cancer: Pim-1 Kinase and its Partners”, Annales Universitatis Turkuensis, Sarja-Ser. D Osa-Tom. 616, (Aug. 30, 2005), http://kirjasto.utu.fi/julkaisupalvelut/annaalit/2004/D616.html. Pim-1 acts as a cell survival factor and may prevent apoptosis in malignant cells: K. Petersen Shay et al., Molecular Cancer Research 3:170-181 (2005).
Aurora kinases (Aurora-A, Aurora-B, Aurora-C) are serine/threonine protein kinases that have been implicated in human cancer, such as colon, breast and other solid tumors. Aurora-A (also sometimes referred to as AIK) is believed to be involved in protein phosphorylation events that regulate the cell cycle. Specifically, Aurora-A may play a role in controlling the accurate segregation of chromosomes during mitosis. Misregulation of the cell cycle can lead to cellular proliferation and other abnormalities. In human colon cancer tissue, Aurora-A, Aurora-B, Aurora-C have been found to be overexpressed (see Bischoff et al., EMBO J., 17:3052-3065 (1998); Schumacher et al., J. Cell Biol. 143:1635-1646 (1998); Kimura et al., J. Biol. Chem., 272:13766-13771 (1997)).
c-Met is a proto-oncogene that encodes for a tyrosine kinase receptor for hepatocyte growth factor/scatter factor (HGF/SF). The c-Met protein is expressed mostly in epithelial cells, and due to its function it is also known as hepatocyte growth factor receptor, or HGFR. When HGF/SF activates c-Met, the latter in turn may activate a number of kinase pathways, including the pathway from Ras to Raf to Mek to the mitogen-activated protein kinase ERK1 to the transcription factor ETS1. Met signaling has been implicated in the etiology and malignant progression of human cancers (see Birchmeier et al., Nature Reviews Molecular Cell Biology, 4:915-925 (2003); Zhang et al., Journal of Cellular Biochemistry, 88:408-417 (2003); and Paumelle et al., Oncogene, 21:2309-2319 (2002)).
Mitogen-activated protein kinase-activated protein kinase 2 (MAPKAP K2 or MK2) mediates multiple p38 MAPK-dependent cellular responses. MK2 is an important intracellular regulator of the production of cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNFa), interleukin 6 (IL-6) and interferon gamma (IFNg), that are involved in many acute and chronic inflammatory diseases, e.g. rheumatoid arthritis and inflammatory bowel disease. MK2 resides in the nucleus of non-stimulated cells and upon stimulation, it translocates to the cytoplasm and phosphorylates and activates tuberin and HSP27. MK2 is also implicated in heart failure, brain ischemic injury, the regulation of stress resistance and the production of TNF-α (see Deak at al., EMBO. 17:4426-4441 (1998); Shi et al., Biol. Chem. 383:1519-1536 (2002); Staklatvala., Curr. Opin. Pharmacol. 4:372-377 (2004); and Shiroto et al., J. Mol. Cell Cardiol. 38:93-97 (2005)).
There is a need for effective inhibitors of protein kinases in order to treat or prevent disease states associated with abnormal cell proliferation. Moreover, it is desirable for kinase inhibitors to possess both high affinities for the target kinase as well as high selectivity versus other protein kinases. Small-molecule compounds that may be readily synthesized and are potent inhibitors of cell proliferation are those, for example, that are inhibitors of one or more protein kinases, such as CHK1, CHK2, VEGF (VEGF-R2), Pim-1, CDKs or CDK/cyclin complexes and both receptor and non-receptor tyrosine kinases.